Kingdom Hearts The Legend of the Prince of Hearts
by Dragonsa6e
Summary: There are Seven Princesses of Hearts, but what about a Prince of Hearts? King Mickey found an anicent chamber in his castle that reveals the idenity of the Prince of Hearts, so King Mickey sent Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofey to find the Prince of Hearts. At the Keyblade Graveyard a mysterious figure appeared with a mysterious background, and a brand new enemy.


Chapter 1: Old Friends, a New Adventure

King Mickey was in Disney Castle's library, when a bright light illuminated the room. Mickey was blinded for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes the light took the form of a keyhole. Mickey called upon his D Kingdom Keyblade, and pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of light came from the keyblade and went into the keyhole. Mickey heard a click and a wall move revealing a passage way. Mickey went in the passage holding on his keyblade preparing for danger that might be waiting in the passage.

Mickey saw that this passage was older than the Castle, and was wondering what secrets it had to show. When Mickey went by an old torch, it lit up and revealed rest of the passage. Mickey continued down the passage and found an old room that had old scrolls. Mickey saw a table that had three scrolls on it and the scrolls were open. Mickey went closer and read the first scroll.

Pitiful Heartless…Mindless gathering hearts…the rage of the keyblade releases those hearts…they gather in darkness…master less and free until they weave together to create Kingdom Hearts.

Mickey moved on to the second scroll and it read.

Collect all seven Princesses of Hearts whose hearts have no ounce of darkness in them will unlock Kingdom Hearts.

"Gosh, so these are the two ways how Kingdom Hearts are created." Mickey said, "What is this?"

A keyblade that has the power to create Kingdom Hearts is known as the X-Blade. The true master of the X-Blade is the Prince of Hearts. The Prince of Hearts has a special ability to call on ancient guardians. This Prince will have another keyblade with him as his protector.

"So there are seven princesses and one prince of hearts. I must send Goofy and Donald to fetch Sora and Riku to aid me in finding the Prince of Hearts. The problem is where to start, maybe the Keyblade Graveyard." Mickey said. Mickey took the three scrolls from the room and left. Once Mickey was back in the library, Donald and Goofy were there wondering where he went. Mickey explained what happened and wrote a letter that Sora and Riku must read. Then he gave the letter to Donald instructing him to give this to Sora and Riku, and Mickey told them that he will visit Master Yen Sid talking about the scrolls he found.

Donald and Goofy boarded a different gummy ship from their last adventure. Chip and Dale explain that this ship has a training area to hone on certain skills. The ship received the coordinates for Destiny Island, and Donald saw King Mickey taking off to see Master Yen Sid. The ship took off from the hanger and headed for its location.

"Hey Donald, do you wonder how things are going with Sora and his friends?" Goofy asked.

"Don't know, Goofy. It's been a while after the Keyblade War." Donald said.

"I wonder why we didn't hear about this Prince of Heart earlier." Goofy asked.

"Beats me; we are almost there." Donald said. They looked out of the ships window and saw Sora, Riku, and Kari at the old island. The ship landed at the docks and Sora went to the ship to greet his old friends. Donald gave Sora the letter from the King, and it read

Dear Sora and Riku,

I have found an ancient chamber in the castle which contained scrolls about the Prince of Hearts and Kingdom Hearts. There is a connection between the Prince and Kingdom Hearts though the X-Blade. I'm asking you guys to aid me in the search from one Keyblade Master to another Master. I'll meet you guys at the Keyblade Graveyard to help you with the search.

Sincerely,

King Mickey

P.S. Don't bring Kari along with you for this mission.

"Alright let get go and fetch Riku then we'll be ready to go." Sora said. Sora left to get Riku. Riku was standing in front of the cave that leads to a cavern that had a door in it. Riku was wondering how his life would have been if he didn't let the darkness in this world. Sora went up to him and handed him the letter that he received from the King. Riku read and went with Sora to the ship. They had a race to see who would be first to the ship. Sora won the race to the ship and they saw Kari coming to the ship. Sora turned around and said, "You can't come with us on this adventure."

"I wish I could go with you, but I'll wish you good luck." Kari said. The ship took off and headed to the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora and Riku took the time to refresh their skills with the keyblade.

Meanwhile at the Keyblade Graveyard…

A tall male dressed in white clothes that were ninja style, and wearing a white bandana as a mask were his blue-green eyes were visible. He was carrying a samurai sword on his back, and holding a Kingdom Keyblade in his right hand. He walked around and came to a place where old keyblade were sticking in the ground. He looked around and said, "I've found my new home. It's time to resume my training to regain control of the Dragon Keyblade."

"The Dragon Keyblade you say, huh." A voice spoke from the distance, "You have no home."

"Who's there? Reveal yourself to me." The person cried out load.

"All in due time, all in due time, Josh." The voice said.

"How do you know my name?" Josh asked.

"I know more than just your name. I know you are the last Keyblade Maker. You failed to protect your home world. I'll tell you a little secret, there is one other survivor from your home world." The voice spoke.

"I'll find you and I'll destroy you." Josh yelled.

"I'll be waiting Josh." The voice said.

Something at the Princess of Hearts world came to collect them and the world as well. Other worlds that had a connection to Sora had suffered the same fate as the Princess of Hearts. The thing that captured the worlds was blobs. In a mysterious world the weapons of the Organization XIII appeared, and the blobs release who or what it captured in this world. A mysterious person came out of the shadows and said, "Now I need Sora, Riku, Mickey, Josh, and the Prince of Hearts, then my collection will be completed."

Chapter 2: Another Keyblader, a New Enemy Revealed

Donald, Sora, Goofy, and Riku had a safe trip from Destiny Island to the Keyblade Graveyard. This was the first time Donald, Sora, Goofy, and Riku to be at the Keyblade Graveyard. They couldn't find the words to describe the place they arrived. They saw that the land had suffered damages from battles before they arrived. They continued to walk and saw old keyblades in the ground and came to a place that had three different paths. Sora said, "How are we going to search this place?"

"Let's split up. Sora you take the middle path, Donald and Goofy take the path on the left, and I'll take the path on the right." Riku said. Everyone followed Riku's idea and went down their separate paths. Sora walked for a while until a creature came out of the ground, having on its body the symbol of the Heartless and the symbol of the Nobody. Sora called his Kingdom Keyblade to aid him in battle. Sora fought very hard against the creature, but wasn't putting much damage on it. The creature raised one of its arms and swung at Sora. Sora blocked it with his keyblade causing his keyblade to break into two pieces leaving Sora helpless.

Sora closed his eyes preparing for the worst as the creature raise one of its arms to swing again. A keyblade came out of nowhere hitting the creature causing it to fall down. Sora looked in the direction where the keyblade came from, and saw Josh running toward him and the creature. Josh drew his sword which transformed into another keyblade, and then Josh jumped into the air. The mask that Josh was wearing came undone and fell off by time Josh stabbed the creature with his keyblade. The creature vanish releasing 10 hearts which floated upward. Josh picked up his kingdom keyblade and turn around. Josh's hair was a light brown that was in a mess and his eyes were a bluish-green color.

Sora picked up the pieces of his keyblade and cried that his weapon to fight against the darkness is destroyed. Josh walked over to Sora and got on to his knee so that he was at eye level with Sora. Then Josh said, "Let me see it. I have the ability to fix it."

"How can you fix it?" Sora asked.

"I'm a keyblade maker, the last of them. My kind has been making keyblades for centuries. I know the basics but not the advance stuff." Josh said as he put up his keyblades. He stretched out his hands over Sora's keyblade, and his hands and Sora's keyblade glowed for a few seconds. Once the glowing stopped Sora saw that his keyblade was good as new and saw Josh putting a hand on his head. Josh stood up and began to walk, but Sora stopped him.

Sora was amazed on how Josh was able to fix his keyblade, also was wondering what were Josh's keyblades.

"Thanks. My name is Sora." Sora said.

"No problem. Nice to meet you Sora; my name is Josh." Josh replied. Then just saw a flash of thunder coming from where Donald and Goofey are. Sora started to run towards the thunder, but Josh stopped Sora.

"I think we better make back it to the intersection." Josh said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I have a feeling that we should," Josh said, "does whatever happened over there is about to happen to us. Run!"

Sora saw what Josh that because two blobs were coming after them. They made their way back to the intersection and Sora saw Riku as they met up.

"Who are you?" Riku said as he pointed at Josh.

"My name is Josh, keybladesmith." Josh said.

"My name is Riku." Riku said, "I think we stayed here long, run."

Rico, sore, and Josh ran down the only path that didn't have a blog coming after them. Finally made it to the Gummi ship, Sora boarded first then Riku was about to board but he wasn't. Josh turnaround ever ready to attack the blobs. Ricker said, "come on Josh, you can't win this battle."

"I don't care if I win or lose." Josh replied.

"You leave me with no choice." Rico said as he had Josh on the neck. Josh fell down and was knocked out. We could grab Josh and through him aboard, that he boarded the ship himself just when the blogs were about to consume the ship. The ship somehow managed to escape from being consumed by the blobs. The ship made his way out of the world and Josh had a vision when the ship was in outer space.

Josh was looking at five creatures, he couldn't tell what they are caused the light covered who they are in one of them said, "Josh, all seven princesses of heart has been kidnapped, and also eight other people have disappeared. We feared that anybody's are responsible for this. Anybody's are creatures neither of light nor darkness. The general form of an anybody is a blob that can consume a person, a heartless, or a nobody. We know that you feel upset of what happened to your world; also we know that you're a prince. What I mean is that you are the legendary Prince of heart. The time will come when you accept this fate."

"Wait! Tell me one more thing are there any other survivors besides me?" Josh yelled, but the creatures had vanished. Josh was puzzled because he wants to know why and how he was the Prince of hearts.

On the ship, King Mickey man is to meet up with them. Sora and Rico were telling King Mickey of what happened at the key blade graveyard. The king was most interested when Sora told the part about Josh and his gift. Then Josh woke up and started to look around the ship. He spotted Rico in charge at him with his key blade in hand. Ricker saw Josh charging and called upon his key blade to defend him. King Mickey also called upon his key blade as well as Sora caught up on his as well. Josh saw the key blades and holds in his attack; then Josh said, "guardians of the princesses of heart. I have some very bad news to tell you. The princesses has been kidnapped by anybody's."

"I've got two questions: first is why are we guardians to the princesses of heart and second what is an anybody?" Mickey said.

"You guys were chosen as guardians by the key blades themselves. Sora, you have the like kingdom key blade. Mickey you have the darkness kingdom key blade. Rico you have the key blades of people's hearts. I'm also a guardian because I have the chaos kingdom key blade and the dragon key blade. An anybody is a creature neither of light nor darkness; the basic form of an anybody is a blob." Josh replied, "also the creature that Sora and I thought was a powerful anybody. This is when an anybody absorbs a heartless and a nobody."

"You mentioned that all the princes of hearts along with eight other people have been kidnapped I'm guessing that anybody's are responsible for this." Mickey said.

"Let's go and find where these anybody's have everyone." Sora said.

"First we must go to the world where the princess of hearts resides to start, which we'll might be able to find some clues on what happened to them." Josh suggested.

"I suggest Riku's and Sora's home world start." Mickey said. The ship was a accordance to destiny Island and headed to there. Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were being added to the collection of the mysterious man. "Now I need the key blade errors defined the Prince of hearts," the mysterious man said, "which I'll add them to my collection."

Chapter 3: Destiny Island or is it?

The gummi ship landed a destiny Island, where Sora, recoup, Mickey, and Josh got off the ship. Sora Mickey went together to search one half of the island and Josh and Riku went to search the other half.

"Josh, I am just wondering what happened to your world," Riku asked.

"I was an apprentice the most powerful and respected key blade maker, Disney. I was about 13 or 14 when I became an apprentice. My master wanted me to create my own key blade, so I spent about a year or two reading the Dragon key blade. During that time my master was working on a project as well. Once I finished the key blade my master was very happy and asked me to help him, also I began trained myself to handle the key blade that I made in secret. Nearing the completion of my master's project, he disappeared during an exploration trip to the lost castle. I continued my master's work and was almost about to complete it. When I cloud of darkness appeared consuming the land and everything on it. I went to my room and found a box with a note attached which read

'dear Josh,

In this box is your outfit for battle also there is a scroll in a pouch that you must protect. The attackers are searching for the legendary Prince of heart. Leave this world and take the key blade that we were working on together.

Sincerely,

Master Disney'

I got dressed and attach the scroll and pouch to me. I left my house holding both key blades and charged into battle. The last thing I remember was the rage coming from it within me and a white light surrounding me. Then everything is a blank and I woke up at the key blade graveyard."

"So you don't remember whether you want a lost the battle or how you arrived at the keep the graveyard?" Riku asked.

"That is correct." Josh said, "after arriving at the key blade graveyard my own key blade begin in fact differently, so I finish my master's key blade in order to defend myself from anyone who wants to hurt me."

"Do you know why your master created a third kingdom key blade?" Riku asked.

"I can guess that it was made for the Prince of heart who can activate its hidden power," Josh said.

"Okay, why were you chosen to be mastered Disney's apprentice?" Riku asked.

"I don't really know the main reason, but I guess that it must deal with this mark of my right arm." Josh said as he rolled up his right sleeve. Riku looked at the mark which was the symbol of kingdom hearts with 7 dots surrounding the symbol in different colors. Ricker was about to touch it when Josh is close glowed; just close was a white T-shirt, white shorts, and tennis shoes. Josh's sword was at his waist instead of being attached to his back, and he was wearing white gloves that didn't fully cover his fingers.

"Can I ask you something?" Josh asked.

"Sure what is it?" Rico replied as they were hidden back to the ship.

"How does it feel when you caused your home world to be either be stored or consumed in darkness?" Josh asked.

"You feel guilty inside and the pain you cause starts to eat at your own personality bit by bit." Rico said.

"Is there a way to remove the pain in guiltiness?" Josh asked.

"There is a way and it requires you to accept it and forgive yourself." Ricker said.

"I have already accepted that I caused my world vanish, I have a hard time to give myself what I done," Josh said, "can you not tell this to Sora and Mickey."

"I will." Ricker said as they arrived to the ship. Sora and Mickey were there already with Kari. The Josh felt a small pain in his right arm that no one could notice. Josh walked up to Kari and said, "you are not the real Kari but an anybody."

"You're wrong! This is the real Kari." Sora yelled.

"I have got a feeling that Josh is right because that he mentioned that all the princesses of part has been kidnapped." Mickey said.

"All right you are Josh and Mickey. I am not real Kari, but I am a very powerful and special anybody." The anybody Kari said, "Josh, I am surprised that you didn't tell them the truth about what happened to your home world."

"What truth?" So I asked.

"The truth is that Josh caused his home world to vanish. Hahaha… Don't feel sorry for a monster." Anybody Kari said. Just called upon his kingdom key blade and charge at the anybody. Then about a smacked the key blade out of Josh's hands and then saw a part of Josh's Mark. The anybody tell a couple steps back and cast a barrier that separated Josh from Riku, Sora, and Mickey. Josh was afraid that he would lose control of the Dragon key blade as he believed that what caused the rage to happen; that he remember what Ricker said to him.

"I accepted their cause my homework to vanish and now I forgive myself of the actions I did. Dragon key blade will you fight with me?" Josh said as he drew the sword out, and the sword transformed into the Dragon key blade. Josh didn't feel any surge from the key blade and the anybody Kari didn't move at all. Josh charge that the anybody and in one slice Jos defeated the anybody. The anybody fade away leaving a heart that went into Josh's kingdom key blade. The barrier vanished which Sora, Riku, and Mickey came to Josh. The Dragon key blade didn't transform back into a sword and the holder vanished.

"When I arrived at the key blade graveyard, a transform my Dragon key blade into his sword; then I finished my Master's work which made the key blade my own. I was ashamed of what I've done so I didn't rely my own key blade, I relied on my master's keyblade instead," Josh said, "now am going to use my key blade for as long as I live."

"So are you the only person left from your world?" Sora asked.

"Maybe or maybe not, first we must rescue the princes of heart. Then find this Prince of hearts. After that then we can try to find anyone that survived for my home world," Josh said, "I am going to open a path that will lead us to the next world where princes of heart resides."

Josh uses Dragon key blade shot a beam into the sky which we are a portal that leads to another world. Everyone board the ship, and Josh put his master's keyblade on a rack in the ship. Josh took the pilot seat and steered the ship into the portal.

At the place where the princesses of hearts were held, the mysterious mans walked to the princesses' chamber and said, "Your dear prince is trying to find you all, but he will fail like the last time right Master Disney."

An old man strapped to a wall looked up and said, "My apprentice will not fail this time. Last time it was the darkness took over the world, and this darkness is not like the darkness that heartless and nobodies come from plus I gave him the tools to bring you down and save the worlds."

"You put too much faith in that boy." The man said, "And my name is Mesha."

Chapter 4: The Traps, the Group falls to Three

The ship exited the portal, Sora looked out the window, and realized where they arrived also Mickey and Rico realized as well. Sora said, "I know where we are; we are at Beast's Castle."

"So this is where a Princess of hearts lives?" Josh asked.

"Yes, Princess Belle lives with her husband, who used to be a beast," Mickey said, "let's plan at the gate."

The ship landed at the Castle and they left the ship. They marched up to the doors when a person came running out screaming, "someone help us! Bell is not normal! Our master will not try and talk to her!"

"I guess we found out who the anybody took the form of Belle," Josh said, "but we don't know where she is in the Castle."

"Let's ask someone in the Castle." Sora said as they enter the Castle. Sora saw someone hiding behind a pillar and went up to the person and asked, "do you know where Belle is?"

"In the...library…won't leave their…master is scared." The person said frightenly. Sora led the group to the library, where a person was holding the door shut. Josh marched up and said, "let us go into the library and take care of this problem."

"Please don't do anything that would cause her to die." The person said.

"We will try not to serve," Josh said as they entered the library. The doors closed behind them and Bill turned around looking at them. She was holding a book and then looked at stack of books near King Mickey. The stack of books all on top of Mickey Ford him to lose his kingdom key blade. Mickey's key blade spent toward Sora and Rico went to make it remove the books off of Mickey as he was about to touch the books King Mickey vanished within the books. Josh realize that the anybody's have captured King Mickey and there were down one member. Josh walked up to Sora and said, "Pickup Mickey's key blade and I'll unlock your hidden power."

Sora picked up Mickey's key blade just as Josh put his left hand on Sora's back and said, "I'll unlock the true forms of the kingdom key blades awaken oathkeeper and awaken oblivion."

The key blades changed, the one in Sora's right hand became that oath keeper key blade and the one and Sora's left became the oblivion key blade. Josh felt a power unlock in him as he moved up to Sora's right-side, Riku went to Sora's left side and all three of them charge at anybody Belle. The anybody through three books at Josh, but he responded with using a fire spell. The books turned into ash; Josh used the fire spell again to burn the stack of books near the anybody. Rico used his key blade to slice the other stack of books. Sora used his key blades and landed two hits on the anybody. Josh was about to make the final blow when the anybody Belle said, "you will fail to defeat my and I'm taken this world with me into the realm of the anybody's."

"We have to get out of here." Sora said.

"Let me create a portal to the ship. Closed quote Josh said as he sliced with his key blade creating a portal. They went in just as libraries consumed, and the portal led them to the ship's cockpit which they took off watching Castle and everything else be consumed. The ship made into space which Josh uses Dragon key blade gray a path to another world. Then Chip and Dale came on the ship's intercom and said, "almost every world has vanish except for six worlds and Lea has also vanished as well."

Josh replied, "some of the remaining worlds should be home to the Princesses of hearts and the others should be hollow bastion, Disney's Castle, and the mysterious tower. Can you send us a communicator in case the ship is destroyed or consumed?"

"Sure I would appear right now," Chip said. A headphone with a microphone appeared and Josh put it in his right ear. Then he went to the kingdom key blade that is master created, and created a holder and put the key blade in it. Utah the strength of the holder across his chest and Josh O the ship down to the path. The path led to Agrabah, home of Princess Jasmine. When they made their dissent, they are attacked by cannons. Josh tried to dodge them all but a couple of them if the ship and caused Josh to do a crash landing in the desert. They skate the ship just as it exploded; Josh, Sora, and Riku passed out just the couple feet away from the ship.

They awoke inside the palace where Jasmine was sitting in the throne. Josh was the first to get on his feet, next was Sora, and last was recoup. All of them still had their key blades and Josh looked around to see if anyone else was around. Then Jasmine said, "My, my, my…I have captured the last of the Keybladers. Now my master's collection will be completed."

Sora yelled, "Not today!"

"You have to defeat us first." Riku said.

"If your master wants us, then your master has to capture us himself." Josh said.

"I guess then I have to take you all by force," Jasmine said as she transform into her true form. Her hands became guns, her close turned into armor, and her skin became black. A barrier was created which separated Josh from Riku and Sora. Josh held tight to his Dragon key blade, but it was shot out of his hand by Jasmine. Josh was shaking because he never faced in one without his Dragon key blade before. The Josh closed his eyes and grab the key blade attached to his back.

He felt a new power surging in him as he drew the key blade. He moved his lips and the no sound was made. Josh of the kingdom key blade with one hand in charge at Jasmine. Jasmine fired a shot a Josh that he deflected it at her causing Jasmine to jump away. This allowed Josh to get his Dragon key blade but Jasmine saw Josh was making a run for it. She fired a shot at Josh's right shoulder; the bullet hit something that was invisible on Josh and it was reflected back at her. This time it made contact caused the bear disappear and Josh took the advantage to attack Jasmine. Josh had the kingdom key blade in his right hand and the Dragon in his left with the blade pointing toward behind him. Josh vanished for a second and appeared above Jasmine guns the key blades on the guns. Josh drew his arms away from each other which destroyed the guns; then he returned back to Sora and Riku.

Jasmine was fierce and decide in this right here right now. Josh turn around when she saw the land and sky turning black it was coming towards Josh, Riku, and Sora. Josh felt his Dragon key blade rising without him consciously knowing it, and created a portal for them to escape. Sora and Riku you went in first then Josh followed them into the portal. When the shadows reached the portal; closed on itself protecting Josh, Riku, and Sora from the shadows. All three of them follow the path that led them to another world.

Meanwhile… "Three of my anybody princesses of hearts only managed to capture one key blade or, but he didn't have his own key blade. This time I am going to send the rest of the anybody princesses after them. That should force the Prince of hearts to reveal himself." Mesha said.

"Don't underestimate Josh," Disney said, "I would like to know what happened to my son Terra."

"Terra on no longer exist," Mesha said.

"Also I know that Xhenort is dead as well." Disney said.

"True the original, the heartless, and the nobody were defeated but not his anybody." Mesha said.

Chapter 5: The Legend of the Prince of hearts

Josh, Sora, and Rico made their way out of the portal and along the way Josh saw a bag on the path which he picked up. They exit the portal and find themselves in a huge hedge maze. Sora realized what world they are in, and said "we are in Wonderland, Alice's world."

"Probably another world home to a Princess of hearts," Josh said "so to be on our guard."

"All right," Rico said. Josh opened the bag up and saw three cloaks and two items I look like armor pieces. Josh pulled out the cloaks and the armored pieces which Sora and Rico realize what the cloaks resembled.

"Those cloaks look like Organization XIII's cloaks." Sora said.

"I think we better put these on to protect identity but before that YouTube better put on these armor pieces." Josh said as he handed them the armor pieces. "It is an armor summoner that what Keybladers wore in battle to protect themselves. Put them on your left shoulder, and to activate them just hit the circle on them."

Sora and Riku put on the armor summoner first followed by the cloak. Josh had already put on a cloak. He turned around and said, "Riku and Sora there is one more key blade that we need before we can rescue everyone from that anybodies is the keyblade of people's hearts. Riku this key blade is for you right now and I want to be sure that it's all right with you Riku."

"Why do I need that key blade for?" Riku asked.

"Because without it we don't stand a chance against anybodies and it is one of the most powerful keyblades." Josh said.

"I don't know," Riku said.

"Well think about it as I tell you guys the legend of the Prince of hearts." Josh said.

"Let's hear it," Sora said.

"Well there were four Warriors, to wield the power of light and the other to wield the power of darkness. These warriors had swords in the shape of a key which they used in battle. These warriors battles cause must damage to the world they were living on. The world was about to be destroyed until a giant heart appeared in the sky. Warriors on both sides wanted to capture the heart and wield its power. They were interrupted when a mysterious warrior stopped their attempts and ended the class. This mysterious warrior had the perfect balance of light and dark in him. Mysterious warrior united the four Warriors into creating a kingdom which led to the world from being destroyed. They decide to call the world kingdom hearts and the mysterious warrior became the Prince of hearts. The Prince used a special power and gave the four Warriors new key blades. The warrior whose heart was pure light that could purify anyone else's heart received the Dragon key blade of world heart. The other warrior of light whose heart could be touched by darkness received the kingdom key blade of light. The warrior whose heart was filled with darkness that could consume another person's heart into darkness received the key blade of people's hearts. The other warrior of darkness whose heart could be touched by light recede the kingdom key blade of darkness. The prince's key blade came from combining two kingdom key blades in the form of an 'X.' the Prince and his four Warriors through the power kingdom hearts reached out and connected to other worlds. Then seven girls whose hearts were special that the Dragon key blade of world's hearts or the key blade of people's hearts couldn't affect were called the princesses of hearts." Josh said.

"Okay Josh bring the key blade of people's hearts back," Riku said. Josh closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. In a couple of minutes, the key blade of people's hearts appeared and Riku took it. All three of them put their hoods on, left the maze, and when into an open field.

"Is there any more to the legend?" Sora asked.

"There is more to the legend, but it talks about how the key blade war was started," Josh said in a depressed way.

"Go on give us the rest of the legend," Riku said.

"Well okay, kingdom hearts had a good era of peace and prosperity. Many new Keybladers is from many new worlds appeared and joined Kingdom Hearts. Thus kingdom hearts began to connect to worlds with you that was able to connect to the hearts of people. Something began to affect the key blade or wield the key blade of people's hearts which began the plot to destroy the Prince of heart and rule kingdom hearts. There is only one problem the Prince of hearts vanished before the last road was connected which he left no instructions of who was supposed to be the next Prince of hearts. The key blade or of both light and darkness began a battle to see who would rule kingdom hearts which started when the warrior who wield the key blade of world's hearts battled the warrior who wielded the key blade of people's hearts. In the in both warriors were killed and their key blades destroyed. The other two warriors took upon themselves to hide the seven princesses of hearts and destroy all the connections that connected the worlds in which they themselves died and the key blades vanished. The war itself consume many of the worlds into darkness in taking kingdom hearts along with it.

A prophecy was made to help in a way to end the war the prophecy talked about the three signs of the Prince's return." Josh said.

"What are the signs?" Sora asked.

"Well I don't know what the signs were, but it involves that x-blade and kingdom hearts." Josh said. They continued walking entering a forest and saw four girls standing there looking lost. Sora and Riku went up to them, but Josh had a bad feeling about the girls. Sora stopped Riku because of what Josh said about the princesses of hearts being kidnapped and that anybodies have taken their form.

"Nice try anybodies," Sora said.

"Well, well it looks like they got more wised." One of the girls said as they turned around. Sora recognized one of them as Alice, but the others seeing familiar. Josh walked up to Sora and Riku with both of his key blades.

"Well we have that anybodies of Princess Alice, Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, and Princess Aurora. I guess your leader is really desperate to capture us." Josh said. All four of the girls transformed into their true forms. Snow White charged at Riku, Cinderella charged at Sora, and Aurora charged at Josh.

Aurora had a big sword and shield, Cinderella at a scythe, Snow White had frisbees and kunies, and Alice was just watching the show. Josh was on the defense when the anybody Aurora charge at him. Josh's key blades made contact with Aurora's sword, but Aurora wasn't able to move her sword back. Josh moved his key blades in opposite directions destroy the sword which Josh used to his advantage by going on the offensive. Aurora was in shock and didn't know what to do.

Josh used the kingdom keyblade to get rid of the shield which the dragon keyblade was used to take down the anybody. Josh looked around to see how Sora and Riku were doing; they both defeated the anybody that they were fighting. The only anybody left was Alice, and Josh was wondering what weapon she had to fight.

Alice had a deck of cards in one hand and in the other was a club. Sora and Riku were ready to fight, but Josh had a feeling that she could have a trick up her salved. Josh said, "Sora, Riku let me fight this one myself."

"Alright," Riku said.

"Okay go for it," Sora said.

"First activate your armor mode by hitting the circle," Josh said. Sora and Riku hit the circle which gave them armor which only the feet, hands, and helmet were visible. Josh struck the ground with his dragon keyblade revealing its true self which was darkness. Josh, Sora, and Riku were not affect by the darkness, but the Alice anybody was affected by the darkness.

Josh saw light popping out of Alice around the heart region. Josh walked up to Alice with the Dragon keyblade in his right hand. He raised it to Alice's heart level and stab her with the keyblade. Then Josh said, "You have something that belongs to me; a memory of my past."

Alice exploded and at the tip of the keyblade was a small ball of light. The ball floated from the dragon keyblade and merged in to Josh which caused him to have a reaction. Sora and Riku caught Josh as he was about to fall down. Josh had lost control of his body because the Dragon keyblade in his right hand created a portal. Sora and Riku carried Josh in to the portal which Josh passed out.

Chapter 6: The Lost Memory

In a field on a sunny day a boy about five or six was laying in the grass looking up to the skies, and a girl about the same age as the boy walked up to him. She looked down at him and said, "I thought I'll find you here Josh."

"Aqua, you startled me." Josh said. Aqua had blue short hair, wearing a blue and black dress. Josh had brown hair in a crew cut, wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and white tennis shoes; beside him was a wooden sword.

"I thought I should tell you that Terra is coming here to fight you." Aqua said.

"Okay, after the fight let's explore the old castle." Josh said.

"Again what is with you and that castle? You are obsessed with the legends that deal with the Prince of Hearts." Aqua said.

"I have a feeling since the first time we went to the castle that I have a connection to the Prince of Hearts." Josh said.

"If you're the heir to become the Prince of Hearts, then I will be your wife! And that is a promise!" Aqua said loudly. Josh turned his head to the right and saw a boy same age as Josh with dark brown hair, wearing a black shirt and brown shorts carrying two wooden swords. The boy stabbed the ground with one of the wooden swords, and walked to Josh and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, let's place a bet on this fight. The one who wins this fight will be Aqua's future husband. Do we have a deal, your majesty?" Terra said.

"We have a deal Terra." Josh said.

Josh and Terra stood on either side of the wooden sword in the ground; then they charged at each which was the start of the fight. Josh and Terra were at even ground neither of them given the other an opening. Terra managed to find an opening for the fight and Josh feel down next to the wooden sword in the ground. Josh gripped the wooden sword in the ground and Terra said, "Come on Josh, I thought you were stronger than that."

Josh pulled out the wooden sword from the ground and charged at Terra which caught Terra off guard. Josh managed to disarmed Terra and Terra was on his knees which he admitted defeat. Josh didn't really care that he is Aqua's fiancé because he knew deep down that he is the Prince of Hearts, which Aqua would marry him due to her promise. Josh suggested that they go to the old castle and take a good look around.

The old castle had seven small towers surrounding a hall and a giant courtyard. The towers were connected by walls and there was only one opening. The castle looked it time had very little effect on it. Some of the roofs were missing, all the windows were broken, and the walls looked like they suffered some damaged from keyblades. They entered the hall and saw that a secret passage had been reviled which they didn't see when they were there before. Josh lead Terra and Aqua down the passageway and something took over Josh which he was possed.

They walked for a while until they heard sounds coming from somewhere down the passage. Terra stopped Josh and Aqua from going any further down the passage. The voice said, "So this is what is left of the legendary X-Blade, and the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts, but they look liked they need to be fixed."

"This person has actually found two of the five legendary keyblades from the Legend of the Prince of Hearts." Terra said.

"I don't think that the keyblade maker will fix these unless I find the heir to the Prince of Hearts, but this mural tells me another way to make an X-Blade, perfect." The voice said.

"I can't stand by and allow this person to create another X-Blade." Josh said angrily as he dashed toward the source of the voice carrying both wooden swords. It didn't take too long before Josh found the source of the voice. Josh struck the person twice with his wooden swords before the person turned around. The person was wearing a black cloak and saw Josh coming at him for another attack. The person drew something that looked like a keyblade and attacked Josh.

Josh blocked the attack but the wooden swords were destroyed. The person grab Josh holding him up to the person's head level, and saw something on Josh's right arm. Then the person said, "It looks like I have found the true wielder for the X-Blade. You are going to be my apprentice, Prince of Hearts. I know that you are not alone, so why don't you two come on out."

Terra and Aqua come out and Josh knew that Aqua will have to keep her promise to him. Which Josh wanted to find a way to get out of this situation. Josh saw the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts begin to glow and a bright light consumed everyone. Josh heard a voice that said, "I will always protect you."

Josh and everyone passed out.

The present Josh was standing in front of a white dragon and the white dragon said, "Josh I have sealed your memories from that incident all the way back to when you meet Terra. Terra and Aqua have the same thing that happened to you. In time the memories will be unlocked."

Chapter 7: Alone Again

"My collection is almost completed." Mehsna said.

"What or who do you add to your collection?" Disney said.

"Well I managed to capture Sora, Riku, both Kingdom Keyblades, but not the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts." Mehsna said.

"So the only Keyblader that is left is Josh?" Disney said.

"The only thing left is to captured is Radiant Garden, Josh, The Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts, The Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' hearts, The X-Blade, and the Prince of Hearts." Mehsna said. "This time I'm going after Josh myself."

Mehsna opened a portal and left. Before the portal closed Disney said, "I know who the Prince of Hearts is."

In Radiant Garden, Josh was asleep in Merlin's house when he heard voices.

"I can't believe that our last hopes are on this kid." Leo said.

"I can't believe that Sora and Riku got captured by those things. Did you find anything from the battlefield?" Merlin said.

"The only thing that was found was one of the keyblades that Riku used." Leo said. Josh woke up, couldn't believe that he was alone and was the only Keyblader left to fight the anybodies. His eyes were very tearful, and threw the Kingdom Keyblade to the ground. "I don't deserve to be the Prince of Hearts. I can't protect anyone or any world. This is my fate of being a lone warrior."

Leo bent down and picked up the Keyblade and said, "Josh, you are bond to make mistakes and the true test is wither or not you fix them or just feel sorry for yourself. Sora and Riku sacrifice themselves so that everyone in this world is safe. You have to think what would your friends Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Terra, and Aqua say to you."

"How do you know Terra and Aqua?" Josh asked.

"You were talking about them in your sleep." Leo said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't have the answer right now. Could you please hand me the Kingdom Keyblade and the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts because I am going to take a walk around any recommendations." Josh said.

"I recommend go to the castle and take a look. I hope you will find the answer." Leo said as he handed Josh keyblades he asked for. Josh put the Kingdom Keyblade on his back and held the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts in his right hand. The Dragon Keyblade was in his left hand. Josh left Merlin's house and walked to the castle.

Once inside Josh found his way to an office that has been ransacked and began looking around for clues or anything that will help. Then Josh heard something calling his name which he followed the voice to a secret chamber. Josh opened the door and saw a chair, a keyblade, and armor. Josh walked to the keyblade and picked it up. Josh saw flashes of battles that the user fought and then he saw who the user was, it was his old school friend Aqua.

Josh turned around and saw a figure blocking the way out. Josh saw the face of the person and recognized it from the flashes from Aqua's Keyblade. Josh asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mehsna, the most powerful anybody you'll ever meet." Mehsna said.

"Your voice sounds familiar, where you at the keyblade graveyard? So who is the other survivor?" Josh asked.

"Yes I was there at the Keyblade Graveyard when you were there, also the other survivor is your master. Too bad about Aqua trapped in the Realm of Darkness, like you were trapped in the forbidden Realm of Light, and lastly Terra no longer exists as a whole person; he is in pieces trapped in the darkness." Mehsna said.

"So I'm really alone." Josh said sadly.

"Now answer me this question, who is the Prince of Hearts?" Mehsna asked.

" I'll tell you who is the Prince of Hearts in exchange you tell me where you come from." Josh said.

"I come from the realm between the realms. So who is the Prince of Hearts?" Mehsna said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet. The Prince of Hearts is right here in front of you." Josh said as he charged at Mehsna which Mehsna vanished. Josh ran outside of the castle and saw that Anybodies was consuming the world and coming to the castle. Josh managed to figured out what Mehsna said, and he made the tips of the Dragon Keyblade and the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts contact which created a portal. Josh ran into the portal and unknown to Josh, another portal was created in the realm of darkness for Aqua to escape.

Josh realized that he had been without friends for good amount of time, but he did have friends which were taken away from him. Josh accepted that he must save his friends and that he is the Prince of Hearts which he accepted in his mind and heart. Josh saw the end of the portal and opened the scroll. He took his cloak off, place the keyblades at his side, and place his right hand on the scroll. Seven different keyblades representing the seven Princesses of Hearts transformed into armor and attach to Josh, next the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades appeared and attach to his back armor as wings. Last the Dragon keyblade and The Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts combined and formed a helmet. Josh picked up the Kingdom Keyblade and walked out of the portal.

Unknown to Josh when he walked out of the portal, someone came, put the cloak on, and grab Aqua's keyblade. The person followed Josh out of the portal.

Chapter 8: The Prince of Hearts

Josh looked a rounded at the anybodies' world and saw that the worlds that were captured by the anybodies. The worlds were held by ropes which were anchored down not far from Josh. Josh used the Kingdom Keyblade to cut the ropes but the worlds didn't disappear after the rope was cut. After the last rope was cut, a blue heart appeared in the middle of the worlds.

Josh looked up at the heart, then noticed that the Kingdom Keyblade was glowing. He felt the power following though the keyblade coming from the heart, and Josh said, "Hearts of the World, the Prince has arrived."

The light from the heart allowed Josh to navigate his way out of the area and went into another area. The heart followed Josh as he went to the next area. Josh saw seven glass containers, but six of them had someone in it. The people who were in the classes are Sora, Riku, Mickey, Lea, Donald, and Goofy.

Josh broken the container that had Sora in it, then he removed Sora out of the container, and finally work him up. Josh instructed Sora to remove and wake up the rest of the group after Josh broke open the container. Josh broke the rest of the containers and Sora did as Josh instructed him to do. After everyone was fully awake, Mickey called on the Shooting Star Keyblade, Riku called upon The Way to Dawn Keyblade, And Lea called upon his keyblade. Lea said, "Who is this person?"

"My name is Josh, and who are you?" Josh said.

"My name is Lea, got it memorized." Lea said. Josh saw another passage way which he lead the way. The next chamber was exactly like the one Josh and the rest was in before. There were eight containers that had a person in it. Josh asked, "Sora, do you know these people?"

"Ariel, Tarzan, Jack Skeleton, Mulan, Peter Pan, Simba, Hercules, and Jack Sparrow are the people in these containers." Sora said.

"Mickey, Riku, Lea, and I will break open these containers. Sora will awaken them up and help them out of the containers. Goofy and Donald your job is to escort them to the portal." Josh said. Everyone followed Josh's instructions, and they got everyone out in no time flat. Josh noticed another chamber and Josh, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Lea went into the chamber.

The last chamber held the seven Princesses of Hearts. Everyone knew the drill with the exception that they will be escorting the princesses themselves. After Kari was free another heart appeared but in a red color. Josh said, "Hearts of men, The Prince is here."

Josh's keyblade glowed and all the walls vanished revealing everything. Josh saw another person standing with the group Donald and Goofy escorted. The person was wearing the same cloak that Josh wore before entering this world. They made their way to the group and the person said, "Look behind you."

Josh and everyone else turned around and saw Mehsna standing there holding someone which Josh recognized as his Master Disney. Josh said, "So the other survivor was my Keyblade Maker Master Disney."

"Correct, Josh or should I say the Prince of Hearts." Mehsna said. Everyone had a shocked looked on their faces, and Mickey asked, "You are the Legendary Prince of hearts."

"Technically I'm the heir to become the Prince of Hearts," Josh said, "But I might as well be the Prince of Hearts."

"Not yet," Disney said weakly, "There one more thing that must be done."

Mehsna looked up, saw two hearts, and said, "There are two Kingdom Hearts?"

"No, there is only one, but these two are the parts of Kingdom hearts. They just need to be fused." Disney said.

"Why there is two hearts?" Mehsna asked.

"There is a part of the Legend that was never told." Disney said, "The Prince of Hearts sense an evil power coming for Kingdom Hearts itself, so the Prince split Kingdom Hearts into three parts. One was the light within the heart, one was the worlds' heart, and the last part was the hearts of men. The Prince left the only clue to who is his heir as he died. The clue is that the heir will have seven different dots as scars on his right arm."

"So that confirms that Josh is the heir." Mehsna said.

"I knew as well as Master Eraqus when he came to pick up Aqua and Terra. Josh was supposed to go but I told Eraqus what happened to Josh, Terra, and Aqua when they were about 5." Disney said. "I had a theory that the X-Blade sealed the memories away for Josh, Terra, and Aqua. This theory came to me when I work hiding the X-blade into the Kingdom Keyblade that Josh is holding."

"Master it was the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts that sealed the memories, but the seal is undoing itself slowly because I have recover the memories involving the incident. It told me that it will always protect me." Josh said, then he charged at Mehsna. Mehsna felt that he has been misinformed so he summoned a keyblade that Josh recognized from the incident. Mehsna stabbed Master Disney in the heart, and Disney said with tearful eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Master Disney 's body disappeared and his heart floated to the Hearts of men. Josh got to Mehsna and began to fight him. Mehsna was having a hard time to land a hit on Josh because of Josh's fighting style didn't allow any openings to be found. Then Mehsna grabbed Josh's keyblade hand and knock out the keyblade. Josh was knocked down to the ground. Mehsna launched at Josh, but was redirected by the person in the cloak. Mehsna fought against the person who interrupted his attack.

Josh took the advantage to get his keyblade, pointed it up to the hearts, and said, "Through the hearts of men the hearts of the world connect. Through the hearts of the worlds the hearts of men connect. The Prince of Hearts is here, from Kingdom Hearts!"

A beam of shot out of the keyblade, and the two hearts merged as one which became Kingdom Hearts. Then the Kingdom Keyblade that Josh was holding began to glow and transformed into the X-Blade. Josh held the X-blade tight and joined the battle by aiding the mysterious person. Mehsna was overwhelmed with the combine power of Josh and the mysterious person. Josh delivered the final blow and as Mehsna said with his final breath, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Prince of Hearts." Josh said as Mehsna vanished.

Chapter 9: The Lost Guardians

Josh used the power of Kingdom Hearts to send all the worlds out of the anybody's worlds along with Ariel, Jack Skeleton, Jack Sparrow, Peter Pan, Tarzan, Mulan, Simba, and Hercules. The only people that were left was the seven Princesses of Hearts, Josh, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Lea, and the mysterious person. The mysterious person looked at Josh and said, "I thought that I have lost all my friends. Now I have found my friend Mickey and an old childhood friend."

"I've lost my childhood friends to the darkness. I was hoping there could be away to save at least one, my friend Aqua." Josh said.

"You knew Aqua." The mysterious person said curiously.

"Yeah, the last time I saw hers was when Terra and I had a battle with a bet on it, but before the battle Aqua made a promise that she would marry me if I was the heir to the Prince of Hearts." Josh said.

"May I ask what was the bet that you and Terra had on the battle?" The person asked.

"I think Terra came up with the idea from hearing Aqua's promise, and that the winner would be her husband in the future. I have a feeling that you are Aqua." Josh said sadly. The mysterious person step closer to Josh and touched Josh's right shoulder. Then the person got close to Josh's head and said, "Josh you are right. I'm Aqua and I will keep my promise that I made when we were kids after this mess is over."

Josh's eyes were full of tears of happiness; then he saw a giant blob taking the form of a giant warrior. The giant warrior marched closer to Kingdom Hearts, but tried to touch it. Josh marched closer to Kingdom Hearts and said, "Guardians of Kingdom Hearts, this is the Prince of Hearts asking your help. Please aid me and the Keybladers in protecting Kingdom Hearts."

Josh's helmet came off forming back into the Dragon Kingdom Keyblade and Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts. Then the Oblivion and Oathkeeper detached off of Josh's armor, and the rest of the armor vanished off of Josh revealing Josh's new wardrobe. Josh was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts that reached his knees, tennis shoes, a grey jacket, and white gloves the showed part of his figures and thumb.

The Oathkeeper appeared in front of Sora, the Oblivion appeared in front of Mickey, The Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts appeared in front of Riku, The Dragon Keyblade appeared in front of Aqua, by Josh's permission, and The X-Blade stayed with Josh. Josh pointed the X-Blade at Kingdom Hearts, and everyone else followed what Josh did. Josh said, "Awaken the Lost Guardians of Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Aqua went through Kingdom Hearts and appeared on the other side was a white lion (Oathkeeper), a black tiger (Oblivion), a white dragon (Dragon Keyblade), and a black fox (Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts). Josh went through Kingdom Hearts and appeared on the other side a warrior appeared. The control of the guardians was the keyblade that the guardian was summoned from. Josh could see what was the guardian was seeing plus being able to communicate with everyone else. Lea, Donald, and Goofy were on the sidelines as well as the seven Princesses of Hearts.

All the guardians attacked the giant warrior, but the warrior tried to fight back with it ending in failure. The warrior fell down and an old man with white beard and an evil look on his face. Aqua, Mickey, Sora, Lea, and Riku recognized the person and Josh was left clueless. Josh asked, "Who is that person?"

"That is Master Xehnort." Aqua said. Xehnort looked at the guardians, then looked up at Kingdom Hearts, and said, "Finally My X-Blade has returned to me and brought me Kingdom Hearts and the guardians as a gift."

Josh recognized the voice from the memory of the incident; then Josh said, "It was Master Xehnort who was at the Castle back at Aqua's and my home world."

"Yes that voice does sound familiar." Aqua said.

"My real self was at that castle many years ago, and saw the scar on Josh's right arm. When that planned failed, I went to plan B and of course it failed as well. The only good thing that came out of it was that I sent Terra to the darkness in pieces. Thanks to Aqua for helping me real self in taking down Terra. Now I have killed Terra's father Master Disney." Xehnort said.

"We will talk about this later Aqua, but let's defeat Xehnort." Josh said, "Cause I'm going to be the one that will destroy Xehnort!"

"Good allow the darkness to flow though you, let it drive you, and let it motivate you." Xehnort said.

"You leave Josh alone, and Josh, I tried to save Terra but it just ended with me in the realm of darkness." Aqua said.

"I'm thinking of taking the fight to the next level by becoming the most powerful anybody. I'll be fused with the most powerful heartless and the most powerful nobody." Xehnort said as the heartless and nobody creatures appeared. Xehnort merged into the giant warrior, then the warrior grabbed the heartless and nobody, and merged with them. The giant warrior transformed into a new creature. The new creature keep the giant warrior as its base and just upgraded by giving it armor, a sword, a shield, and give the warrior more power.

The guardians attacked the creature, but no one could cause any damage to the creature. The warrior swung his sword at the guardians but the guardians evaded the attacks. Josh was thinking of a way to turn the tide back in the Keybladers favor. Then an idea came into his head which is to combine all the guardians as one.

"Let's combine the guardians into one guardian." Josh said.

"I'm with you." Sora said.

"Okay," Riku said.

"Let's do it." Aqua said.

"Gosh, I hope this works." Mickey said.

"Guardians of Kingdom Hearts unite as one." Josh said. The guardians transformed into machine version of themselves. Then lion and tiger transformed into legs and combined with the Warrior, next the dragon and the fox combine with the warrior to form the body, arms, and shoulder, and the keyblades of the Princess of Hearts appeared and combined to form the head.

"Legendary Guardian of Kingdom Hearts ready for battle." Josh said. The cockpit had Josh, Aqua, Riku, Mickey, Sora, Lea, Aurora, Kari, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Donald, and Goofey to pilot the guardian, and Kingdom Hearts transformed into a keyblade that no one has ever seen.

Chapter 10: The Last Battle, A New Beginning

The giant warrior and the legendary guardian classed; neither side giving an inch. Josh was studying the opponent's movements to find an opening. Sometime when by which Josh managed to find an opening. The guardian doge the warrior's attack, and the guardian landed a major blow to the warrior which caused the warrior to land on its knees. The guardian landed a few more blows before the warrior retaliated.

The warrior moved away from the guardian and created a giant wall trying to protect itself. The guardian sprouted wings and took flight. The guardian saw the warrior and pointed its keyblade at the warrior. A beam of light emitted from the keyblade and made contact with the warrior. Both the guardian and the warrior were frozen still, and Josh vanished from the cockpit.

Josh found himself standing on a circle that had an image on it, also anybody Master Xehnort was standing on the other side of the circle. Master Xehnort took a look at the circle and said, "So this is the Prince of Hearts' special circle, we must be where you were sealed a way for those many years."

"Enough talk, let's end this." Josh yelled as he charged; Xehnort charged as well. The keyblades made contact and they battle with neither of them presenting an opening to capitalize on. Then Xehnort did a dirty trick by grabbing the X-blade and tossing it away followed by pinning Josh to the floor. Xehnort pointed his keyblade at Josh's heart, then stabbed Josh, and began to pull out Josh's heart. Xehnort said, "Good bye Prince of Hearts."

Josh saw a part of his heart that Xehnort manage to pull out, when Aqua appeared to save Josh. She disarmed Xehnort of his keyblade, and pointed the Dragon Keyblade at Josh's heart. A beam of light emitted from the keyblade hit Josh's heart. The heart sank backed in and Xehnort's keyblade was disconnected from Josh's heart.

Aqua engaged Xehnort in battle while Josh crawled slowly to the X-Blade so he can help Aqua. Xehnort didn't see Josh moving toward the X-Blade but Aqua did see Josh make a move for the X-Blade. She moved toward the X-Blade, kicked it to Josh, but she fell down to the ground with Xehnort pointing his keyblade at Aqua. Josh grabbed the X-Blade and pointed it at Xehnort. Josh's lips moved without any sound coming out, and a beam of light came from the X-Blade which hit Xehnort at his heart.

Xehnort vanished from existence and the circle that Aqua and Josh were on showed the image to them. The image was Josh holding the X-Blade but wearing different clothes, and Kingdom Hearts was behind him. Josh tried to stand up, but fell down every time. Aqua came over to help Josh stand up. Josh said, "Aqua, I will marry you once Terra is back."

"Is that a promise?" Aqua asked.

"I…don't…know." Josh said. The surrounding around them vanished and they were back at where they were. Josh could see Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Sora, Riku, and the seven princesses of hearts. They gathered around Josh and Aqua just as Josh was loosing conscience. Aqua feel to her knees holding Josh tightly with tears in her eyes.

Josh unvolentary lefted the arm that the X-Blade was in toward Kingdom Hearts. Aqua lowered her head to Josh's head, and she kissed Josh on the lips just as the beam of light coming from the X-Blade hit Kingdom Hearts. A bright light consumed everyone and the Worlds as well, and Aqua said, "I love you."

Josh woke up and looked around the area. He reliezed that he is back at the Keyblade Graveyard. He was holding the X-Blade and the Dragon Keyblade was laying on the ground beside Josh. Josh got up and yelled, "Aqua! Aqua! AQUA!"

Josh listen for a response, but he didn't hear any. So Josh picked up the Dragon Keyblade and walked hoping to find Aqua. Josh walked for a while and found himself at a place that had seen a big battle. Josh looked behind him and said, "How long have you been there Mickey?"

"Not that long, Prince Josh." Mickey said.

"Was this the place where Terra and Aqua fought their final battles?" Josh said.

.Master Xehnort, the real one, and his apprentice Vanitas." Mickey said.

"Tell me what happen to Ventus?" Josh said.

"Well Ventus' heart left him after the battle was over, and I have an idea where it went. Master Aqua took Ventus somewhere safe, and I have no idea where." Mickey said.

"So why are you here?" Josh asked.

"I came because Master Yen Sid wants to speak to you." Mickey said.

"I can't see Master Yen Sid because I need to find Aqua and Terra." Josh said.

"Well Master Yen Sid can help you find them." Mickey said, " Hey Josh what is that in your pocket?"

Josh put his hands in his pockets and felt something in the left pocket. He pulled it out and it was a white star shape medilion. Josh reliezed that this thing is a way to find Aqua, and Josh said, "I guess it is a way for me to find Aqua, and maybe Terra. Mickey I will come with you to see Master Yen Sid. Don't worry Aqua, I'll find you."


End file.
